Cameron's New Love
by Zac's Girl 4eva
Summary: Cameron goes to live with his mother after Kyle's abuse gets out. It's been a long time since he's seen Abi, his mom's best friend's daughter, and with him and Nikki on a break...anything could happen...especially during Spring Break...   Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cameron Bale sat staring out the window, waiting for his mother's car to pull up

He was upstairs, in his on again, off again, girlfriend, Nikki's room, they were currently on, so she'd taken him in when he needed her most.

Cameron's father was an alcholic and he would hit Cameron when he lost control. Cameron had opened up to Nikki about it, after she promised not to tell her Aunt Ava, who she lived with.

Except Nikki hadn't kept her promise and Ava had gone to comfront Cameron's father, Kyle, which had resulted in Cameron getting hit a little more than usual and him running to Nikki's

He heard someone come up the stairs, but he didn't turn around, he knew who it was from the loud foot steps

"Nikki's downstairs" Derrick, Nikki's little brother, said

"I know" Cameron said, still facing the window

"Aunt Ava wants to know if you want any breakfast?"

"No thanks I'm fine Derrick. Tell her thanks anyway"

"Why don't you come and wait downstairs?"

"I want to be alone for awhile" He said quietly

Derrick took the hint "Ok...see you later"

"See you later" He mumbled

Derrick headed down the stairs back into the kitchen "He's not coming" He slid back into his seat "But I'm sure I heard her stomach rumble"

Nikki sighed "I guess I should go talk to him..."

"No" Johnny, Ava's boyfriend, said "If he wants to be left alone, just leave him. It's not like you'll never see him again, you have school..."

"But that's all we have! His mom lives too far away..."

"Well, he can come stay here some weekends if you want" Ava said

"Thanks Aunt Ava" Nikki said and took a bite of her toast.

A car pulled up outside and a small blond woman climbed out, she went in to the back and got out a toddler. She knocked on the door of the house, Nikki answered.

"Hi" The woman smiled "I'm Cameron's mom, here to pick him up"

The toddler, now obviously a girl, shouted "Cam-Cam!"

Nikki smiled at the little girl, she was sweet, his mom must be a child minder or something

"Cam-Cam!" She shouted again

"Coming Ella!" Cameron called back. The tone of his voice had changed from when Nikki spoke to him this morning, it was happier, but maybe he always spoke like that when talking to little kids

Cameron came down stairs, back pack on one shoulder and a bag in his other hand, he smiled at the little girl "Hey"

She waved and put her arms out to him, he took her and juggled with his bags, as not to drop anything.

"Ella, this Nikki" He said to the girl

Ella pointed to Nikki and said "Nikki" which made them all smile

"Go put your bags in the car Cameron, I'll be there in a sec" His mom said

As Cameron headed out, still holding Ella, Cameron's mother turned to Nikki "Can I talk to your Aunt for a sec?"

"Sure, this way" Nikki started heading towards the kitchen "He's really good with Ella"

"Yes" His mother smiled "His Uncle says they're more like father and daughter than brother and sister, I'm surprised he likes helping out so much"

Nikki stopped "Ella's his sister? He never said he had a sister"

"Didn't he? Well he has a lot on his mind right now, he probably thought he'd already told you"

Ava stepped out of the kitchen at the sound of another voice "Hi, you must be Cameron's Mom" She smiled "I'm Ava"

"Hi, I'm Joanne" Cameron's mother smiled back "I just wanted to say thanks for having him during...this time"

"Oh its fine, he's welcome here whenever he wants" Ava said

Cameron came back, still holding Elly "We're ready Mom"

"Awwww" Ava said "Who's this?" She smiled at Ella

"Cameron's sister" Nikki said, her tone slighty moody

Cameron frowned "What's up?"

"You never told me you had a sister"

"Yes I did, she was a year old when we met"

"You never said"

"I did! I said I have a sister from my mom's second marriage, she's a year old, now nearly two"

"Whatever Cam, I would remember. Just go to your Mom's" She ran off upstairs

"Great" Cameron sighed "Because that helps"

Johnny came out the kitchen too "She's just upset that you'll be so far away"

"She'll be ok in a couple of days" Ava said

"Should I go talk to her?"

"I'll go get Ella in the car while you talk to her" Joanne said, and headed outside

Cameron went up the stairs to Nikki's room, she was sat on her bed, she looked up at him

"What?"

"I don't want to leave with things like this"

"I just don't get why you didn't tell me"

"I thought I did...pretty sure I did"

"Well you didn't" She said

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because you tell me everything"

"Well its actually around the time I met you that all this started with my Dad, I kind of wasn't thinking about every thing. Ella is like, almost my escape. I know it sounds wrong, but I don't mean it that way" He said "Maybe part of me didn't want to share my little escape. I know what you went through was hard, but I'm going through a hard time now. Girls write in journals, I look after my little sister...as gay as that may seem"

"I know you're going through a rough time..."

"So you shouldn't get all het up about the fact that I didn't mention my sister...I know there's somethings about you that I don't know about, but I'm not freaking out about" He sighed "I think we need to break up for awhile...so you can calm down"

"I don't need to calm down, I'm fine. Honestly..."

"No Nikki" He said "Just for a month or two. I know you'll be ok by the end of the week, but I need time to clear my head and see where I am and what I want...ok?"

She nodded "Ok"

He put his arms around her and hugged her, but it was only a friends hug, kissed her head and went downstairs


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Kim's coming round with the girls tonight" Joanne said as they arrived at the house

"I thought they only came by when David was away?" Cameron said, taking Ella out of her seat "And which girls?"

David was Cameron's step father, though he didn't act like a father to him, more like a friend who happened to be married to his mother and father of his sister

"David is away, at some conference in Toronto. I think it'll just be Ashley and Brittany"

"Oh...why not Abi?" He said

"She's still very much a book worm, she's very different to Ashley and Brittany, Kim doesn't pay much attention to her, so she rarely goes out. She'd only sit there and be bored so she stays home"

"Can't you call Kim and get her to tell Abi that they'll be here?"

"I can try but I don't know if she will"

...

Cameron sat on the grass in the back yard, he could see the sunsetting blow the horizon as it seemed to go underwater, it was a nice view from the garden, the beach, but that wasn't why he was sat there, not for the view at all

Had he made the right choice? Breaking up with Nikki? He knew he needed people right now but with the way she'd reacted he wasn't so sure it was her he wanted, not as a girlfriend anyway

Maybe he'd change his mind next week, when he saw her again, as it was now Spring Break. A week to clear his head, that would hopefully do

He could hear someone coming towards to him, soft steps as they walked towards him

He saw her sit on the grass beside him. She wasn't the prettiest girl he'd seen, but she was pretty in her own, geeky, kinda nerdy way, not in her sisters sterotypical way. She had- natural- long blonde hair, blue eyes hidden behind her glasses and pale skin. She wore things that covered herself up, leggings and tops seemed to be her favorite

"Hey Cam" Abi said

"Hey" He smiled "How you been?"

"Been...well...called nerd a lot...at home and school...but nevermind me, how about you?"

"You know what's been going on with me"

"I know...just wanted...nevermind" She stared towards the sunset too

"I didn't mean shut up or anything" He moved closer to her "Come on tell me what you've been up to, with friends...a boyfriend?"

"Cam, you're my only friend"

"You must have more friends than just me"

Abi shook her head "No...just you. I sit with people at lunch but they don't talk to me"

"Ashley and Brittany trying to keep you in the shadows by the sounds of it"

Now she nodded "Its hard when both your sisters are the cheerleading captains"

"You only have one more year left with the Team Spirit Twins, then maybe things'll change"

She shrugged "Doubt it. Trust me, my school isn't a great place to be"

Cameron's stomach rumbled, he hadn't eaten since yesterday, he'd been too busy unpacking at lunch to notice his hunger pangs, then he'd been with Ella, he was ready to eat

"Want to get something?" Abi asked

Cameron nodded "Do you know what we're having for dinner?"

"I think we're ordering" She said as Cameron got up and offered her his hand, he pulled her up and they walked across the garden

They tried to sneak upstairs so they didn't have to come down until dinner but Abi's sister, Ashley, caught them.

"Hey guys!" She said "Why don't you come in here?"

They looked at each other, trying not to sigh, and went back down the stairs they'd climbed

"So what does everyone want?" Kim asked, all the leaflets spread out on the table

Brittany and Ashley wrinkled their noses up "That stuffs full of carbs"

Abi rolled her eyes, Cameron couldn't blame her, they both needed to eat something, they looked like they could snap at any moment

Joanne sighed and turned to Cameron and Abi "What do you guys want?"

"We'll have Chinese food" Cameron said

Abi smiled at him, he'd remembered her favorite food

"Rice, chicken and fries?" Joanne asked

"Yeah, thats right" Cameron said

"Carbs" Brittany muttered

...

After dinner, Cameron and Abi sat on Cameron's bed, watching a movie.

He had an arm around as she leant on him, trying not to fall asleep

"I don't think I've ever seen you this tired" He said, putting his head on hers

"You have, that New Years Eve"

"That was a long time ago" He moved some hair out of her eyes

"Still I was tired" She looked up at him, or tried to "What are you doing?"

"Leaning on you"

"Ok"

Cameron was worrying about how he was feeling about Abi, was he just rebounding after breaking up with Nikki? You weren't suppose to rebound if you broke up with them...right?

If he did like Abi now, Nikki would be mad, he'd said a break, nothing about seeing other people. The only thing he could do was see what happens, with out hurting Abi. She'd never had a boyfriend, she was shy around guys as it was, he didn't want to hurt her and put her off guys for life

He bought her closer and felt her put her arms around around him too, her head on his shoulder. He brushed her hair with his lips

"What are you doing?" She said, lifting her head

"Sorry" He said, his heart sinking a little "Won't do it again"

"I didn't say stop" She replied "But..."

"But what?"

"Do you want me or am I just a source of comfort?"

"I think I want you" He said

She took a deep breath "I've wanted you for awhile" She said "But you were with Nikki, I wasn't going to come ruin that, if we were only meant to be friends then thats what we'd be. I was never going to say anything, unless you did" She paused "Are you only saying this because you're not with Nikki anymore?"

"If I was only saying this because I'm not with Nikki anymore, I would have come to you about three times already" He put his face closer to hers "Do you want to be with me?"

She nodded "More than anything"

He held her tight on put his lips on hers. It was amazing, why hadn't they done this sooner? Their lips were hot on each others, it was soft and slow, how a kiss should be...not that Abi knew that as it was her first

They pulled a part, Abi said "So you really want to this?"

"If you do" Cameron said

"Yeah..." She said "I do"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cameron came down the stairs the next morning, whistling

"Someone's in a good mood" Joanne smiled

"Yeah, I am" He sat on the chair beside Ella

"What did you and Abi get up to last night?"

"Ate and hung out" He said

"That was a very sweet kiss you shared at the door" She grinned

"You saw that?" He said, going red

"Yes" She said "But I hope you're not rebounding. The last thing Abi needs is getting hurt"

"Don't worry, I'm not, I promise" He said "Is it ok if I take her out for dinner tonight?"

"David's coming home tonight, so she can come here if you like. Why don't you take her out to lunch?"

"Guess I could" He said "Anywhere good in this part of town? I only really know North Playa Linda"

"There's a little place along the beach that does great food, you can take her there"

"I don't have a lot of money though" He sighed "I didn't think, I just asked her to dinner"

"Does that mean you'd like to make a withdrawl from the bank of mom?"

"Yes please" He said

She sighed "How much you got?"

"Seven dollars. Ten should be enough shouldn't?"

"If you want get frozen yogurt too, yes"

"Wow, seventeen dollars for food, drink and yogurt?" He said "I think that maybe our place"

She shook her head but was smiling "Cheap"

"Am not" He said "You said it had good food, thats why"

...

Abi started rushing around her room after getting off the phone with Cameron.

She started going through her clothes. Nothing...nothing...nothing! She didn't have anything to wear! If she borrowed something of her sisters, God knows what she'd look like

She pulled her old denim skirt out and prayed it still fitted. It slid on with ease and the waist band was actually a little too big, it was however kind of short, she hoped she could pull it off.

Next was her top, that was a problem too, she had nothing in that area either!

"Urgh!" She cried

She pulled her white vest top on over her bra as she grabbed her soft black cardigan. Now she had to do her make up, nothing wild, just a little more than usual

She applied it to her face, eyes and lips, just natural colors, natural conclear, shine control powder, blusher, black eyeliner and mascar, skin color eye shadow and a slightly tinted pink lip gloss.

As she put all this in her bag and put on her black pumps, the door bell went off, she practically jumped out of her skin, he was here, for their date.

"I'll get it!" She rushed down the stairs "I'll get it!"

Brittany watched her sister and laughed "What's with the outfit?"

Abi ignored her and opened the door "Hey Cameron"

"Hey, wow, you look awesome" Cameron smiled

"Thanks, you too" She smiled

"So..." Brittany smiled, "...this is why you're dressed like a girl, you're seeing Cameron"

"Leave off ok?" Cameron said "She looks a damn sight better than you two, always has done, always will do" He put his hand in Abi's "Come on, lets go"

"Excuse me!" Brittany said, horrified at Cameron's words, her little sister never looked better than her, she went to yell at him but he'd already shut the door

"Sorry about her" Abi said

"It's ok, don't worry about it" He gave her hand a squeeze "Did you ask your mom about dinner?"

"No, but she won't notice. And if she does notice, wouldn't be until she needed me to do something" She let go of his hand and put her arm through his

"Hey lets not get down today" He said "Lets just enjoy being alone together"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right" She smiled up at him "No one around to say mean things to us"

"You mean Ashley and Brittany?" He said

"Well yeah, ok, pretty much" She said

As they walked in to the town, it was quiet as it was tweleve o'clock on a Sunday. But as they walked towards the beach, it got a lot busier

"There's loads of people from school here" She moved in to him

"Don't worry" He said "They may not even notice. And besides, I'm here"

"To be my knight shining armor?" She smiled

"Something like that" He said "We'll get a table on the edge if you want, so we're not near as many people"

"Please" She said "But I'm not sitting down until you do, they'll act me like vultures"

"Ok, don't panic. I won't let them, as you said, knight in shining armor"

They walked to the little shack that was surrounded by people, it seemed pretty busy in there too, and ordered

Once they had their food, they sat as far away from everyone else as they could.

"So come on" He said "Who makes fun of you here?"

Abi looked around "Pretty much everyone" She paused "In some way"

"You don't get beaten up or anything do you?"

"Oh no, well not with punches. That's with guy nerds, I get spiteful comments"

"Like what?"

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Abi, we're surrounded by them. It's so I can listen out for them and tell them to fuck off"

"They only say it when I'm alone...which is why they say it everyday. They'll just give us strange looks for now"

"I just don't get why they make fun of you" He sighed "You're smart, funny, beautiful..."

"Cam, I'm not beautiful. I'm barely average"

"You look really pretty today" He pointed out

"That's because we're together, I like to look nice for you. Plus you're my boyfriend, so you have to think I'm pretty"

"Abi" He held her hand across the table "You are pretty, you're amazing. Stop bring yourself down"

"Ok" She sighed "Sorry"

"You don't need to be sorry. Just forget about all the bad the things and have a good time. Just us, together"

...

David walked into the house about ten minuets before dinner would be ready "I'm back"

Joanne came out the kitchen and gave him a hug and a kiss, but then rushed back into the kitchen to finish dinner, so David went in to the living room, where Cameron and Abi were. They had Ella on Cameron's lap as she was watching _'Spongebob Squarepants' _

"Oh!" David said "I was expecting two of you, not three" But he smiled "Hey Abi"

"Hi David" She smiled "You're safe, mom's not here"

"Thank God" David said "Sorry if that offends you"

"Oh no, don't worry, I don't like her either, only Aunt Jo does"

"What you kids been doing to day?"

"Had some lunch on the beach and had a look around the town so I could get to know the place better" Cameron said

David noticed Cameron's arm around Abi and how she leant against him "So when did you two get together?"

"Yesterday" Cameron replied

"Well as long as you don't make out in front of me or Ella, that's great. I have to say, it's about time"

Abi smiled at him "Is that your blessing?"

"Yeah" David smile "I guess it is"

Cameron smiled too and kissed Abi on the head


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"You ready for your party tonight girls?" Kim said to her two oldest daughters

"Party?" Abi frowned "What party?"

"Our beach party" Ashley said

"I'll struggle to sleep tonight" She sighed

"Why don't you and Cameron come down for a couple of hours?" Brittany said

"I think me and Cam were planning on stay in and watching some movies..."

"You and Cameron?" Kim said

"They're in loooove" Ashley giggled

"Shut up!" Abi said

"You?" Kim said again, now laughing slightly "And Cameron?"

"This isn't funny!"

"Yeah, it is" Brittany said "Because you actually have a boyfriend"

"Urgh! Why don't you just shut up? I have a boyfriend! I'm with Cameron, and when I'm with him I forget about you two! I'm a different person when I'm with him"

"Awww, listen" Her mother chuckled " She's in love" Her sister's started laughing too

That was it for Abi, luckly she was already dressed so she grabbed her bag, slipped on her shoes and left the house

As she made her way to Cameron's, she practically ran into him

"Hey" He smiled "I thought we were meeting at your house?"

"Yeah we were but they were making fun of me"

"About what?"

"Me having a boyfriend"

"Why's that funny?"

"Because I've never had a boyfriend"

"Didn't you tell your mom?"

"Mom was joining in"

They were outside Abi's house again now, Cameron looked towards the house, he could see a shadow behind the curtains, he sighed "Your mom is unbelieveable"

"I know" She said "And they said we should go to their party on the beach tonight"

"Well we could go...but just come back for food every so often" He put his fingers between hers

"Yeah, I guess we could do that"

"Then watch some movies as we planned?"

"Sounds good to me"

...

Abi sat on a bench along the beach as Cameron got them some ice cream, when some kids from school appeared

"Oh look who it is guys" A tall platinum blonde haired girl said

"Go away" Abi said, playing with her phone

"I can't believe you're actually showing your face" A guy with brown curls said "It's so ugly"

The others all laughed

"What's the point of being out all by your self?"

"She's not out by her self"

They turned around to see Cameron, he gave Abi her ice cream

"Who the hell are you?" The dark haired guy said

"Cameron Bale, her boyfriend"

"You don't go to our school"

"I go to school in North Playa Linda" Cameron said "So why don't you back off and leave Abi alone? She's a person, just like you...well actually she's nothing like you because she's sweet and kind, smart and funny, unlike you bunch of jackasses..."

A blonde guy crunched a bottle in his hand "What did you just call us?"

"Jackasses" Cameron said "All back off from my girlfriend"

"What are you gonna do if we don't?" He smirked "Hit us?"

"No" He said "No point in hitting you"

"Good, that means you won't hit back" The dark haired guy punched Cameron in the face, as he fell to the ground, they all walked off, laughing

Abi pulled Cameron up on to the bench "I'm so sorry...oh God, your nose is bleeding" She pulled tissue out of her bag and held them on his nose "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, don't worry about it" He squeezed her hand "Its what knight in shining armors are for"

...

Abi sat down on the sand at the party, they knew they had to stay out for at least a little while, otherwise they'd get suspisious

Cameron sat beside her in their hiding place "Couldn't bring too much" He wrapped his arms around her

"That's ok" She said, moving closer to him and putting her arms around him too

Cameron kissed her gently, just a peck, nothing big, those were kept for at home, but then he kissed her again, not in the usual public way. She wasn't stopping him, she was kissing him back, like they'd both forgotten where they were.

Cameron moved so that her legs were inbetween his, his knees on either side of her, arms around her so his hands were on her lower back, she had her arms around his neck and seemed to be falling into the rocks

"Cam" She said, running her fingers through the back of his hair "If we're gonna make out, can we go back to the house?" She kissed him "Please?"

He nodded "Yeah...ok" He kissed her again

They held hands as they ran up to the house

"Whose house?" Cameron asked

"They'll be people in my house" Abi pointed out

"Good point" Cameron said and they started up the steps to his house.

As soon as they were in Cameron's room, they were leant up against the door, kissing. They held on to each other like they couldn't bare to let go.

They sat down on the bed and started kissing again, not realizing that the postion they were in wouldn't help either of them calm down

Cameron brought Abi closer, making the parts closer, they groaned as they tried to pull away from each other, but they couldn't, not emtionally, they had to do it now, they were so close

Without communication, Abi pulled her skirt and underwear off as Cameron pulled off his trousers and boxers. They moved as close to each other as they could, moving against each other, to bring the final dose of heat.

Cameron slid inside Abi with ease, she made a little squeak at the pain but was ok now.

Their passionate kisses turned tender and slow as they did it. It felt so right between them, so what if they were only fifteen? They were in love, you can't put a legal age on love

"I can't believe we just did that" Abi whispered, as they lay on the bed, fully clothed again

"I know" Cameron said, leaning up on one elbow to look at her "You ok?"

She nodded "Just a lil sore"

"Hasn't put you off?"

She shook her head "No...I'd do it now if you ask me"

He sat up "Really? Right now?"

"Yeah...but only because I love you"

Cameron smiled "I love you too"

They looked at each other and moved closer again, he held her in his arms as they kissed again and slowly removed clothing.

Abi kept her legs tight around Cameron as they kissed and he entered her again, the pain wasn't as bad as before but it still hurt from the last time.

But at that point they weren't thinking about stuff like that. They were thinking about each other, and how glad they were to be together

...

Cameron walked Abi home a couple of hours later

"I was wondering...do you want to do it again tomorrow? Or is it too soon?" He said

"We can do it again" She smiled "My favorite thing to do with you"

"Alright" He smiled too "See you tomorrow" He kissed her

"See you tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You've really hurt her you know"

Cameron closed his locker to see Amber, his ex-girlfriend and Nikki's best friend, he sighed "What did she tell you?"

"That you two are on a break"

"Yeah we are"

"Why? You need as many people as possible right now"

"I know, but I don't need a girlfriend who's constantly asking if I'm ok. I can't deal with all that right now"

"She cares about you"

"I know she does"

"So don't you care about her?"

"I do...just not like that"

Amber sighed "Does this have anything to do with the fact that she freaked out about Ella?"

"No...though she did over react" He replied "I just need time to clear my head"

He'd decided not tell anyone at school about Abi yet. It was too soon, plus Nikki would kill him...well she wouldn't but everytime she looked at him, she'd be imaging it

"She really misses you"

"Hmmm"

"Don't you miss her?"

"Not really"

Amber frowned "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Moody and distant, from like, everyone"

"I have a lot on my mind"

"But you were dealing with this before you moved away, why change now?"

He hesitated, should he tell Amber? Just to get her off his back?

"I don't want to talk about ok?"

"Well Nikki will ask...and want to know when you're getting back together"

"I know and she'll get all the same answers as you"

...

Abi knocked on the door of Cameron's house, Joanne answered "Hey Abi"

"Hey, is Cameron home yet?"

"Not yet, but you can wait in his room if you like"

"Ok, thanks Aunt Jo" Abi called Joanne 'Aunt' as she'd been around for long as she could remember, even her sisters said it.

She sat waiting on Cameron's bed, remembering what they'd done three nights ago, she went tingly at the thought...

Cameron came in to his room "Hey" He smiled

"Hey" She patted the bed, he sat beside her

"How's your day been?" He put his arms around her

"It sucked...yours?" She leant against him

"Yeah...I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"Me neither"

Cameron gently kissed her, trying to ignore the hot, passionate vibe that was running through him, just like last time they were sat here...but he couldn't. As they pulled a part, he said "Where's a condom when I need one?"

She smiled slightly "Doesn't David have any?"

"No, I checked when you left the other night"

"Why don't we do it with our clothes on?" She kissed him "Just so we can feel that the other person there"

"So you mean, leaning and touching, but not connecting?"

She nodded "Yeah"

He brought her close, and they kissed, the passion and heat returning

Cameron could feel himself getting hotter as he and Abi brushed against each other, he was resisting the urge to undo his jeans.

"Cam" She said breathlessly, pulling away from him "I don't care if we don't have a condom, do you?"

"Not anymore" He said. He pulled his trousers and boxers down enough to get it out as she pulled off her underwear, keeping her skirt on

As they kissed like they never had before, they stood up, leaning in to each other, groaning and moaning.

Cameron sat on the bed, Abi sat on him, pushing herself against him...

"Kids?"

They both gasped, Abi junped off him and pulled on her underwear as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up

"Yeah?" They both called

Joanne put her head around the door "Me and Ella are heading to the store, do you need anything?"

Cameron sighed "Mom...please can you get me some condoms?" He felt himself going red

"What?"

"If you hadn't walked in then...me and Abi would be having sex right now"

"Funny joke Cameron..."

"He's not kidding Aunt Jo" Abi said

"So you two are really ready to have sex?"

"We think so" Cameron said

Joanne sighed "Ok, I'll get you some...but Abi?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll talk to your mom about going on the pill"

"I will, whether she'll listen to me is a different story"

"Well if she doesn't get you them, I'll talk to her" She left the room

"I can't believe you asked her" Abi said

"I know" He fell back on the bed "At least we don't have to hide the fact that we're doing it anymore"

"Yeah, my Mom won't get me the pill"

"I guessed" He sat up "Mom might get you them, on our health plan"

"Hmm...I'd rather not go on the pill though, incase I forgot"

"Maybe me using protection would be better..."

"Yeah" She leant on him "Is that ok?"

"Fine" He said "Doesn't bother me"

...

Abi woke up with a stomach ache.

It was three weeks after she and Cameron had first had sex, she'd ignored the other signs, missed period and her chest feeling sore and swollen. Her period was late sometimes, didn't mean anything, and maybe her flat chest was finally growing. But she couldn't ignore a stomach ache, not one like this.

She thought about staying home, her mom would never notice, but wasn't that the whole point of staying home? A loving mother to nurse you back to the health? And if she couldn't, she took you to the doctor...?

Abi pushed the thought of a doctor to the back of her head, a long with all her symptons, a doctor wouldn't help, they would only say that the thing she was trying to deny was true.

She stood up and felt a pain run across her stomach, she knew what was coming and ran into her en suite...which was unfourtnatly right next Ashley's room

She tried to be as quiet as possible, but it was hard to control the volume

Brittany and Ashley were Ashley's room when Abi was being unwell, and they could hear her

They pressed their ears against the wall and listen

"Do you think she's going bulimic?" Ashley asked her sister

"I don't know"

"Should we tell mom?"

"No way, she needs to lose some weight anyway"

Back in the bathroom, Abi sat against the shower cubicle, thinking of everything that was happening to her right now, she knew all the signs pointed to it.

She hadn't felt right for a couple of weeks, before she had the symptoms.

She thought about admitting it to herself, but she changed her mind, she wasn't going to admit it until she had some confirmation...maybe not even then


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Abi snuck into Ashley's room, her dimmer sister didn't always take her pill so kept a supply of tests in her underwear drawer

She only wanted to take two, but her sister took them in threes so she took the other one, to stay undetected and, just incase she didn't believe what the first two said

She stuffed them in her bag and left the house with out saying a word to anyone

As she walked past Cameron's, she sped up, they usually crossed paths in the morning, not on purpose, and talked for awhile, but not this morning, she had to get there early so she could take the first test with no one around. She'd come up with an excuse later

When she arrived at the school, she went straight to the bathroom to take the first test...

...Meanwhile, at Cameron's school.

"Hey!"

He turned round and saw Nikki coming his way, he still didn't have the heart to tell her about Abi

"Hey" He said, opening his locker and putting some books inside

"You seem in a better mood" She said

"Yeah, you seem to be too"

"Want to hang out tonight?"

"I can't, gotta watch Ella"

He wasn't lieing either, he was getting paid this time as they actually wanted him to watch her

"Oh ok" She said "When are you free?"

"I'll get back to you on that one"

"You never use to ask"

"That was with Dad, I live with Mom now"

"Can't I come help you?"

He had to think fast as Abi was coming over

"I'm not allowed people over when I'm watching her"

"Oh, well, ok...when are we getting back together?" She blurted out

He shut his locker "What?"

"You said we were only on a break..."

"Nikki," He sighed "We'd be back together by now..."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said, but I kinda like where I am right now, in that way anyway, I'm not looking for someone right now"

"But you don't need to look..."

"I know I don't" The bell rang "I'll see you later"

...

Abi crouched on the floor of the school bathroom, everyone else had gone home, it was just her, waiting for the results of the final test and being ill for the second time that day

The beeper on her cell phone went off as she rinsed her mouth out. She turned it off and looked at the test.

She sank down on to the ground, all three test had confirmed it, all three test had said 'PREGNANT'...but she was still denying it

"You're not pregnant" She whispered "You're not three weeks pregnant ok? You're just going through a rough patch in puberty, you'll be fine in a couple of days"

She stood up as a headache developed, another symptom, she sighed and started walking home, but was surprised when she found Cameron waiting for her

"What are you doing here?" She asked, leaning against him

"I thought I'd come meet you as you weren't at home or my house" He noticed something was wrong "What's up?"

"Just got a headache"

"Oh, well you don't have to help me tonight of you don't want to" He kissed her head as they started walking

"No, its ok, I might just be laid on the couch"

"Ok, I'll make sure Ella doesn't bother you"

...

Cameron looked at Abi, who was laid on the sofa "Are you sick or something?"

She shook her head "Just tired"

Ella's head popped up next to Cameron "Abi?"

"I'm ok Ella" She smiled "Don't worry sweetie"

"Sleep if you want" Cameron held her hand

"No, I'm fine..."

"Abi..." He stroked her head "It's ok, me and Ella'll be fine. We'll wake you when dinners here"

"Ok" She let him kiss her head, then she rolled over, not wanting to let him see the tears roll down her face, as she counted that she now had five of the symptoms

...

By the Saturday, Abi was slightly better, no headache, not as tired and she felt fine after she was ill.

She went round to Cameron's house as they were taking Ella to the park

"Hey" He smiled "Just gotta put Ella in her stroller and we're ready to go" He moved a side and let her in

"Hi Abi" Joanne smiled, then turned to Cameron "I've made Ella a lunch so you guys can go to your little place on the beach"

"Ok, thanks" Cameron said, fastening Ella in

"Park!" She shouted

"Yes Ella, the park" He smiled "Me and Abi will take you"

Abi felt herself smiling too, she could see Cameron being a great a Father...but she stopped herself, as she was deperatly still telling herself she wasn't pregnant, thinking of what Caneron would be like as a father, wouldn't help her

"Do you want us back at a certain time?" Cameron said

"Dinner at the latest, but she'll probably want me after her nap"

"Ok, we'll see you later" Cameron went to take hold off the stroller but Abi said "Do you think...I can do it?"

"Sure" He stepped a side and let her take hold of the stroller

Abi held on to the the bar that ran across the top and starting pushing Ella out the door, Cameron following

"So are you ok now?" Cameron said, as they walked down the street to the park

"Fine" She said

"You don't seem to be"

"I'm just tired, ok? I've been awake thinking about the future, all night..."

"Why are you thinking about that now? We're fifteen"

"I know...but I just worry, thats all"

"I know you do" He put his arm around her "But you don't need to worry, not yet, concerntrate on being a kid and having fun"

_'That's easier for you to say' _She thought _'You're not three weeks pregnant'_

She felt like telling him there and then, but she couldn't...maybe she could be one of those women who didn't know they were pregnant...because they were denying it

"I try to, but you know, school, home"

"I know, but everything'll work out in the end"

She nodded as they turned in to the park "I hope you're right"

Things started to lighten up from there, taking it in turns to play with Ella and sit with the stroller so they could keep an eye on all the stuff.

By the time it came to lunch Ella wanted a nap

"Shouldn't we try to feed her first?" Abi asked

"Mom's always told me to just let her sleep"

"Ok" She said

"You pushing her again?" He asked

"Yeah...ok" She took the stroller again and they started heading towards the beach

"How long do you think it'll be before she's asleep?" Abi asked

"Only a few minuets, we tired her out pretty good"

"Ok, I just hope she wakes up in a good mood"

"Usually does"

As they approached the beach Cameron said "You want your usual?"

She shook her head "Can I have a chicken salad please?"

"Salad?" He frowned "You never have salad"

"Well please can I have it today?"

"Ok...if thats what you want" He went up to the shak as Abi and Ella found a table

She didn't know why she wanted a salad, it was too soon for cravings...wasn't it?

Cameron put the food down on the table and sat opposite her, he saw the face she pulled at his burger "What?"

She shook her head "Nothing" But the greasey smell was making her stomach churn, this whole pregnancy was messing her up.

"You look a little pale" He said

"I'm fine...just gonna head to the bathroom..."

...

A little later on, while Cameron got ice cream at a little place in the park, Ella woke up.

Abi was sat with her, leaning against a tree, but she hesitated, she knew Ella was crying but if she left her would she go back to sleep?

She decided to lift her out of the stroller and on to the her lap. Ella snuggled up to her, sucking on her binky, falling back to sleep as Cameron came back, he smiled

"Could have mistaken you two as mother and a daughter"

Abi looked down at Ella and smiled "Yeah"

She was glad she had Ella around...she needed the practice


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As Cameron and Abi came in the house, Joanne put the phone down with a sigh

"What?" Cameron said, putting the stroller away

"That was your Dad" She said

"I don't want to see him" He said, without hesitation "Not yet, wait till he's out of rehab"

"That could be awhile"

"I don't wanna see him, maybe in a few months..."

"Next opening is July 16th"

Cameron sighed "Yeah, ok, I'll go then"

"Ok, I'll call the centre back. You'll need to stay at a friends that week, as it'll be summer vacation"

"Yeah... Ava said I'm welcome any time, I could stay there..." He looked at Abi "Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, that'll be ok" Abi said, distracted as all she could think of was how big she'd be by then

"I'll stay somewhere else..."

"No, no, its ok" She said "You need somewhere to stay, its the obvious option"

"Ok, if you really don't mind"

"Do you want to stay for dinner Abi?" Joanne asked

"Yes please...mom's got a date tonight so I'd be alone"

"Well you're always welcome here sweetheart"

...

Abi walked back into school on the Monday morning, the place was buzzing, at least no one was calling her names

She opened the door of her locker and overheard what the two girls were talking about

"You know the janitor clears the trash and stuff on a Friday?" One said

"Yeah?" The other said, sounding like she couldn't care less

"Well, Bobby had detention with him and he had to take out the trash, but as he was walking to the big trash can, the bag split and there were three positive pregnancy tests in there...from the _nerds bathroom"_

Abi gasped and felt like there was a huge neon sign, pointing at her saying _'PREGNANT NERD HERE!'_

"No way" The other girl gasped "Seriously? A pregnant nerd? I wonder who it is!"

Abi's heart was pounding, they knew, they all knew, well they knew someone was pregnant, but still, they knew, and they would find out eventually, when she didn't show up at school and when she went to the store once she'd had the baby

She shut her locker door and and head to the guidence councilers office, she had to tell someone...she was too afraid to call the hospital as she was only fifteen, they weren't finding out until Cameron brought her in a wheelchair...Cameron, her biggest worry

She knocked on the door and heard Mrs Baskett, the guidence council, say "Come in"

She smiled at Abi "What can I do for you?"

"I need help"

"That's what I'm here for"

"I'm pregnant"

That was the first time Abi had said it out loud, she'd admitted it to herself too, which made her feel slightly better

"So you're the girl everyone's talking about?"

She nodded "I just need to talk to someone about it"

"What about the baby's father?"

"He's got a lot of stuff going on right now, I think he'd be able to handle it but I'm not sure"

"So you'd rather wait a while?"

She nodded "I know I need to talk to him about it, what he wants to do, sooner rather than later, but I've decided not to tell him until I start showing"

"How many weeks are you?"

"Four...is that too soon to get out of PE?"

"Big excerises, yes, you maybe required to do a gentle jog round the track once possibly twice a week, other than that, you'd be in study hall, but that's for studying PE, so you still get a decent grade"

"Seems fair" She said

Mrs Baskett looked at the clock "You better get to homeroom, but come see me when ever you need to, ok?"

She nodded "I will"

"Would you like me to pass this on to the princpal? So he can stop the rumors? I'll have to give him your name, but he won't annouce that"

"Yes...please"

...

A few weeks later, was summer vacation, which meant it was time for the camping trip between Cameron and Abi's families

"But Abi gets to bring her boyfriend!" Ashley whined to her mother

"Cameron would be coming on the trip anyway" Kim sighed "Now quit whining and help me load the car"

Abi came outside, looking pale, she was twelve weeks now and still having morning sickness, she wasn't sure how she was going to cover it exactly

Cameron walked over to her, in his lumberjack shirt and jeans, and put his arms around her "You ok?"

She nodded, making sure he wouldn't notice her slight weight gain by moving her top, and leant against him "I'm fine"

"You don't seem it"

"I get to be with you for a whole week, how could I not be fine?" She smiled at him, feeling a little better now that he was holding her

"You always know how to make me smile" He kissed her with smiling lips

"Can I go in your car?" She kissed his cheek "Please?"

"Mom was going to see if you wanted to come with us" He said "I'll sit in between you and Ella"

"Ok...I have a headache so I need cuddles"

He grinned "Alright" He kissed her head "Just gonna go tell Mom"

She watched him walk over to his mother and felt the guilt rise in her again. She absent mindedly held her small bump, it was nice to have a secret, this little person growing inside her...but she knew she had to tell him

...

Abi's eyes snapped open.

The moment she was dreading was here.

She quickly but gently removed Cameron's arms from around her and rushed outside and travelled as far as she could before throwing up.

She'd only just started when she heard rustling, but she couldn't move, it was worse than ever

"Abi?" She felt a hand on her back.

It wasn't Cameron's, it didn't feel right, it was motherly, but wasn't her mothers, she knew it was Joanne

"Abi, sweetheart, easy" Joanne soothed her

Abi felt tears in her eyes as she calmed down, she took a swig out of her water bottle and rinsed her mouth out, she ran her hand over her little bump without thinking

"You ok sweetie?" Joanne asked "That was quite...erm..."

"It's always like that"

"What do you mean always?"

Abi started panicking "I mean when ever I'm sick"

Both hands were still on her stomach, almost like she was reassured by the fact the baby was there

Joanne saw where her hands were "Are you going to be sick again?"

She shook her head and turned to Joanne as more tears rolled down her face "Aunt Jo..."

Joanne sat down against a tree "Need a hug?"

Abi moved over to Joanne and cried in to her shoulder

"There's no need to get upset honey. Everyone gets sick..."

"I'm not sick" She sobbed

"I've just..."

"I'm sick because..." She hesitated, part of her wanted to tell Joanne, but she was Cameron's mom! And she hadn't even told him yet. But Joanne was one step closer to Cameron...

"Because?" Joanne said

"You can't tell Cam...I've been too scared to tell him...but I promise I will tell him"

"Tell him what?"

Abi took a deep breath and wipied her eyes, despite the fact more were falling "I'm pregnant"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Joanne stared at Abi "Pregnant?"

Abi nodded "We did it for the first time the night of the beach party, we got caught up in the moment, it just kinda happened..."

"But..."

"We asked for condoms on the Monday"

"So you did it unprotected?"

Abi nodded and started crying again "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, it's ok" She hugged her as if she were her mother "How far gone are you?"

"12 weeks"

"I assume you're keeping it then?"

Abi nodded "I'd never be able to have an abortion and I couldn't carry the baby around for nine months then give it up. I know Cam's gonna break up with me..."

"He won't, I know he won't. He may want some time to think, but I really don't think he'll break up with you sweetheart"

"Really?"

She nodded "He won't. I think it's time to head back to our tents"

Abi stood up "When Cameron tells you about the baby, can you act like you don't know?"

"I'll try my best, now go get some rest"

Abi carefully climbed back in to the tent and lay next to Cameron

"Where you been?" He asked her, eyes still closed

"Went out to the bathroom" She moved closer to him "Sorry"

"Don't be sorry" He put his arms back around her "Do you need to sleep more?"

"Yeah"

"Good...cause I'm still real tired"

...

There was a knock on the front door of Abi's house. She pulled her baggy top over her cami and answered it...knowing exactly who it was

"Hey" Cameron smiled, walking in to the house

"Hey" She smiled back

"So what's the plan for today? As seen as I leave tomorrow" He said

Abi's heart sank for two reason. One, no Cameron for a week, and two, she'd been planning on telling him about the baby today, but she didn't want that hanging over his head while seeing his father...she'd just have to wait

"I don't know" She said "I thought I'd let you choose"

"Hmmmm...watch some movies and eat things we shouldn't?"

"Sounds good to me"

She let Cameron choose the movies and bad things to eat, she let him decide everything that day, as she felt too guilty about not telling him again

As it reached five o'clock, David knocked on the door of the house to collect Cameron, he was driving him to Nikki's so he could go to the centre the next day

"Your bags already in the car" David said "Just need to say goodbye to your Mom"

Abi kept her hand in Cameron's as they walked back over to his house, she didn't want him to go, she wanted him to stay there, with her and the baby

"You call me if there are any problems, whether that's with your father or Nikki" Joanne hugged him

"I will Mom, don't worry" He hugged her and turned to Abi "You gonna be ok with out me?"

"No" She sighed, but had a slight smile on her face "But I'll try to be"

He smiled and kissed her "Love you"

"Love you too" She said and watched him get in the car.

He waved to them both as the car moved away

"I was planning on telling him today" Abi sighed

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't think it was a great idea when I realized he'd be stay at his ex-girlfriend's house and seeing his Dad, didn't really think it would help"

"I guess you're right. So you're telling him when he gets back? You'll be...sixteen weeks?"

"Seventeen I'm sixteen now"

"Has Kim not noticed your bump?"

Abi shook her head "Nope, and I dress in my normal clothes when there's only me and her home. Cover up when my sisters are home"

"I might talk to her"

"Please don't, I need to tell Cam before anyone else finds out"

...

David pulled up outside Nikki's house

"So you want me to pick you up from here this time next week?"

"Yeah" Cameron unfastened his seat belt "Thanks David"

"No problem" He said as Cameron got out the car "See you next week"

"See ya" Cameron said and watched David drive away

He turned to face Nikki's house, he was regretting this part of the deal and he wasn't even in the house yet, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door

Bradin, Nikki's older brother, answered the door "Oh, it's you"

"Yeah...sorry..." Cameron said "Not my ideal situation either"

Cameron stepped into the house, he saw Nikki sat on the couch, reading her book, she looked at him

"Hey" She said quietly

"Hey" He said

Ava walked out in the living room "Oh hey Cameron" She smiled "How've you been?"

"I'm doing ok, thanks"

"I'll show you where you're sleeping" She started up the stairs so he followed

"We'll be having dinner around seven is that ok?" Ava said

"Sure..." He sat on the bed "...thanks Ava. You know, considering the fact that me and Nikki aren't together anymore"

"It's ok, she understands that you want to see your Dad"

"Ok, could you tell her thanks?"

"I will"

...

Cameron took another deep breath as he got off the bus, he could see the facilty in the distance, only about fifty meters away

His legs started feel heavy, as if he was walking through syrup, the closer he got, the harder it became to move.

He stood outside and closed his eyes for a second, wishing Abi was with him, but it was too late. He headed up the steps and through the door

"I'm here to see my father, Kyle Bale" He said

"Ahh" The woman smiled "You must be Cameron. I'll show you to his room"

As they walked, Cameron could hear talking and laughter, it seemed like a house for a bunch of friends of really

The woman opened the door "He's having a talk with the doctor right now, he'll be back in a sec"

Cameron watched her leave the room, then glanced around it.

It was white and basic, he didn't have a TV, laptop or radio. The only thing that belong to Kyle beside his clothes was a picture of him and Cameron on the bed side table

He heard the door creak open "Cam?"

He turned around...and saw Kyle stood in the door way


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kyle went to hug Cameron, but he backed off.

"Not yet" He said "Too soon"

"Ok, I understand that" He sighed slightly "So how you been?"

"I've been ok...you?"

"Getting better, not much to tell. Come on, tell me what you've been up to, important stuff I've missed"

"Gotta a new girlfriend, been together since I moved to Mom's"

"But you and Nikki were together last I knew..."

"I said to her that I need to clear my head, but then Abi came over the night I moved in..."

"Abi?" Kyle said "As in Kim's daughter? The only one of them that isn't plastic?"

Cameron smiled "Yeah that Abi"

"She's fine, that one has my approval"

"Thanks...Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What I'm about to tell you is probably more grown up than you'd like me to be..."

"You and Abi having sex?"

Cameron blinked at him "How'd you...?"

"I was a fifteen year old boy once, I can guess" He replied "Does your Mom know?"

"Yeah, I had to ask her to get me protection..." He felt his cheeks burning

"It's hard growing up isn't it?"

"Yeah...it is"

"I know I haven't been exactly helpful..."

"Don't worry about it" He said "Just forget it ok?"

...

It was Cameron's last afternoon at Nikki's, he'd just got back from seeing Kyle and was packing his bag as Nikki came in

"Whats up Nik?" He asked

"I wondered if you'd changed your mind..."

He sighed "Nikki...I've met someone else"

"Oh" She sank down on to the bed "Oh"

"I'm sorry"

"How long you been together?"

He sighed, deciding it'd be better to be honest "A few months"

"You've only been gone a few months!"

"I know"

"Who is she?"

"Her names Abi, my Mom's best friends daughter"

She looked at him "I thought you were different. I didn't think you'd do something like this"

"Like what? I didn't mean to fall in love with her..."

"Love?"

"Yeah...I'm in love with her Nikki"

"I thought I knew you Cameron Bale..." She stood up "...But I guess I was wrong"

...

Abi sat down on the sand

It was late and she couldn't sleep, just like every other night that week, the baby had started moving the night Cameron had left and it made it hard to sleep

She came out here to think, she did that a lot now, espcially now that she didn't have Cameron to call at night...

"What are you doing out here?"

She turned around, a hand on her bump, Cameron was behind her

"What you doing home?" She said as he sat beside her

"Had a fight with Nikki" He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her

Abi felt the baby's foot press against her stomach, a reminder, she took a deep breath "Cam..."

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

She placed his hand where the baby was "I'm pregnant"

The baby's foot pressed against his hand. He jerked away at the movement, in shock

"Pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I've been so worried about how you'd react, we're only fifteen, as you've said before"

"How far gone are you?"

"Seventeen weeks"

"You've seriously been going through this alone for that long?"

"School knows"

"But no one else does" It was a statement not a question so Abi decided not to mention Joanne

"No, I've been hiding in my room most of the time"

"All the headaches and the tiredness..."

"Early signs of pregnancy"

He kept one arm around her but the other covered his face "Oh God"

"I'm sorry" Her voice cracked, she stood up and started to walk away

Cameron touched her wrist and pulled her back to him "Why are you sorry? Its my fault..."

"It takes more than one person to make a baby" She said

"I know but I feel like I pressured you, and if I hadn't we wouldn't be having a baby right now"

"Cam...that was the best night of my life, you didn't do anything wrong. We wanted each other so badly that we couldn't wait"

He took hold of her hands and looked down at her bump "Wow"

"What?"

"I didn't think I'd see you like this for a few years yet"

"Well me neither, but it is actually kinda nice, once you get over the morning sickness"

He smiled slightly "You do seem to have that glow people say about"

"Yeah...makes me look pretty"

"You're already pretty" He wrapped his arms around her "You got a scan picture?"

"I haven't had scan..."

"Why?"

"I'm worried what the hospital will say..."

"Don't be, they can't judge, they'll just make sure the baby's ok"

"I know, just I'm real self consious about this"

"Its ok, I'll call if you want" He kissed her forehead "So what's your mom said?"

"I told you, only school knows"

Cameron's facial expression changed from soft and caring to hard and irritated "You mean she hasn't noticed?"

"No" She said "I told you, she doesn't pay much attention to me"

"But she should notice that at least somethings up!"

Abi moved away slightly at his raised voice "I know, but this is my mom we're talking about"

"I'm gonna go talk to her"

"Cam don't" She pulled him back "Can't it wait til morning?"

"No, I'm sick of how she treats you, her and her two princess'. You can go up to bed if you want but I'm talking to her"

"What about your mom? She's there too"

"I know, I was coming to yours anyway"

Cameron started back up the garden of Abi's house, she followed him, desperatly trying to stop him.

"Aunt Kim" Cameron said as Abi grabbed him "Have you noticed anything different about Abi?"

Kim looked Abi up and down "She's put some weight on"

"Abi" He sighed "Take off my sweater"

Abi did as he said and pulled it off, showing her bump

Both her sisters gasped "You're the pregnant nerd!" Then burst out laughing

Cameron shot them a glare that actually made them stop, then turned to Kim again "We all know you don't pay attention to Abi but this is low, even for you, not to notice that she's pregnant"

"She didn't tell me!" Kim said "So don't you dare come in here and start accusing me..."

"She didn't tell you because she knows you wouldn't give a shit! You'd leave things exactly as they are!"

"Calm down" Joanne said, standing up "What's important is Abi and the baby..." She looked at Abi "...what do you want to do?"

"I wanna have the baby and stay with Cam"

"Move in with us" Cameron said, he looked at his mother "Can't she Mom?"

"Well..."

David butted in and said "If that's what Abi wants"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Cameron bought the last of Abi's boxes in to his room, he hadn't let her carry anything.

"Well that's it" He wrapped his arms around her "We live together" He kissed her until they felt the baby move, they pulled apart, smiling.

Cameron poked her bump "Stop it. She was mine first"

"Have to learn to share"

"Listen, I was wondering... do you want me to decorate one of the spares room for the baby? I know you and Mom had said the baby could share with Ella..."

"I'd love for him to have his own room"

"You think it's a boy?"

"Yeah, I do...I'd like him to stay with us for awhile"

"Thought you'd say it. That's ok with me, not gonna make much difference, only small" He kissed her head "Lets go talk to Mom"

They walked downstairs, holding hands, and in to the kitchen.

"Hey mom?" Cameron said

Joanne turned around and smiled at them "Hey kids, whats up?"

"We were wondering if we could turn one of the spare rooms into a bedroom for the baby?"

"Umm, yeah, sure, if that's what you want to do, we'll still have two more rooms after that" She said "Speaking of my grandchild, have you called the hospital yet?"

"Oh..." Cameron said "...Not yet"

"Abi" She sighed "You're eighteen weeks, you need to see a doctor"

"I know...I'm just worried"

"You don't need to be worried" Cameron said "Do you want me to call them instead?"

"Or I could?" Joanne offered

"Would you?" Abi said

"Who would you prefer?" Joanne said

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not" She turned to Cameron "Pass me the phone"

Cameron passed her the phone and she got the number off the board, she still had it on there from having Ella

"Hello, my son's girlfriend's very shy so she hasn't called before, but is it possible to book her a scan...she's eighteen weeks...well they're both fifteen so she's been worried what you'd say...yes I know...really, that soon...? Her names Abi Kingston, ok, thank you..." She hung up and turned to face them "11 o'clock tomorrow"

"Seriously? That soon?" Cameron said

"It's because of how far a long she is" Joanne said "Do you want me to take you?"

"Yeah...please..."

...

A couple of weeks later it was Abi's grandmother's 60th birthday, she didn't go to the party with her mother though, she went with Cameron's family instead.

They walked out into the garden of the building that had been hired for the event, Abi's grip on Cameron's hand tightened, dreading her grandma's reaction

"It'll be ok" He whispered in her ear as they walked down the steps "Everything's gonna be fine"

"That's easy for you to say, you're not twenty three weeks pregnant"

"I know...I wouldn't have got you pregnant if I was...but I'm here, I'll just...I'll do something..."

"Thanks" She went up on tip toes and kissed his cheek

"Welcome" He spotted her grandma "Wanna get it over with?"

Abi's Grandmother spotted them before Abi could respond, she started walking towards them. Cameron's arm looped around her.

"What the hell happened to you Abigail?" She looked Cameron up and down "Aren't you Joanne's son?"

He nodded "Yes, I am...now also Abi's boyfriend..."

Abi's grandmother had turned back to her "How could you get pregnant?" She sighed "I thought you were the sensible one..."

"I am" Abi managed to say "I just made a mistake...but I don't regret it...not one little bit. I'm having a baby...and there's nothing you can do about it"

"I can tell...why didn't your mother tell me?"

"Not many people know, she only found out a few weeks ago"

"How could you hide something like this?"

"I'm fifteen years old Grandma. I'm scared, I'm terrified, even with Cameron by my side, supporting me. I was scared of what you'd all say"

Cameron pulled Abi in to his body as she started to cry, partly because she was upset and partly because her hormones were flying around everywhere

"Come on, its ok" He kissed her head "Why don't we go sit up in our room for awhile huh?"

She nodded "Ok"

They headed back inside and up to their room.

"I don't wanna go back down there" She said, sitting on their soft bed

"Look" He sat beside her "You shouldn't care what they think, but if you really don't want to go back down there, I understand"

"Thanks" She wiped her eyes "I might wanna go down in awhile"

"That's fine" He put his arm around her "What you wanna do now?"

She shrugged "I need to lie down for a few minuets though, backs hurting again"

"You sound like your Grandma" He smiled

"Hey, its your fault I'm pregnant in the first place"

"I know, just making a statement"

...

They didn't go down until breakfast the next morning.

"Where were you two yesterday?" Kim said as they sat at the table

"Grandma didn't take the news too well" Abi said "So we stayed out the way"

"Abi?"

She turned around and was surprised to see Mrs Baskett

"Mrs Baskett? What are you doing here?"

"I'm friends with your Grandmother" She looked Abi up and down "You're getting big"

"Yeah" She smiled, then pulled Cameron up from his seat "Mrs Baskett, this is Cameron, the baby's Father"

"Hi" Cameron said

"Hello" She smiled "Where were you both yesterday?"

"Oh, um, Grandma isn't exactly thrilled about the baby, so we stayed out the way"

"Ah. Well, I can talk to her if you want..."

"No, no, that's ok..."

"What are you doing about school?"

Abi and Cameron looked at each other, they hadn't thought of that.

"I could home school you" Joanne said "I was a teacher before I had Ella"

"That could work" Cameron said

...

Cameron flopped down on to the sofa next to Abi after the first day at school

"How was it?" She smiled

"Tiring" He sighed "How've you two been?"

"Do you mean me and your mom, or me and the baby?"

"Baby"

"I think today's making mommy feel sick from all the moving I'm doing day"

"Well thats not nice" He ran his hand over her bump "So hows your school day been?"

"Not that bad, your mom goes easy on me. Especially because of how her grandchild's treating me"

He smiled "Let me guess...she said he's like me?"

"Yeah, got that about 5 times" She smiled at him "But we both missed you"

"I missed you both too" He kissed her "But we get to spend the whole weekend together"

"But that's forever away..."

"I know, but we can do this" He said "Just remember, I'm being home schooled for a couple of months with you once he's born. Get to be together all the time then"

"Hmm" She snuggled up to him "I guess you're right"

"Always am" He smiled


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Cameron" Abi sighed "I don't want to do anything tonight"

"Its your sweet sixteen" He said, as they lay in bed that morning, his fingers in hers

"We did what you want on your birthday. Now its my turn"

"Ok" He kissed her head "What do you wanna do?"

"Sleep...snuggle...watch movies...kiss..." She kissed his lips

"I like the sound of that" He kissed her back

"I can't really do a lot anyway as I'm starting to not be able to move anywhere very fast"

He laughed slightly "How about I head downstairs and make you breakfast?"

"No, no, its ok" She sat up "I can woddle downstairs"

Cameron got out of bed, pulled on his sweats and helped Abi out

"Thanks" She said "You can stop doing that in a few weeks"

"God, seven weeks"

"Don't" She said "I'm freaked out as it is"

"Don't be, we're all here. Everything'll be fine"

"Thats easy for you to say, you haven't got to push out a baby that should weigh between 6 to 7 pounds"

"Fair point" He sighed "You can brake my hand"

She smiled at him "Thanks"

The smell of bacon made its way upstairs, Cameron breathed in "Come on, lets head down"

...

Later that day, Abi's family came over as David struck up the BBQ.

"Happy birthday" Kim bent down to hug her as she was sat in the chair

"Thanks mom" She smiled, as she passed her a present bag

"I got you something more expensive than your sisters got as you didn't have a party..."

"Mom, I have no friends and I'm thirty three weeks pregnant" Abi replied "A party wasn't going to happen, all of us together is fine by me"

"I was still going out dancing at thirty three weeks..."

"Well I like staying home with my boyfriend...speaking of boyfriend, he's coming now"

Cameron walked up to them, holding a drink for her "Here" He kissed her cheek, then turned to Kim "Hey Kim"

"Hey Cameron" She smiled

Abi took a long sip through her straw, and felt the baby move away as it was cold...but then felt something else, she gasped and nearly spilt her drink everywhere

"What?" Cameron asked

"I felt something that wasn't a kick or movement" She put her glass down and held her bump "It's too soon"

"I'll go get Joanne" Kim went into the house

"It's too soon Cam" Abi wept, not in pain but in fear of the baby coming early

"It'll be ok, there's doctors and nurses and midwives..."

"But he'll need to stay in hospital if he's this early..." She started sobbing "He could die"

"Hey, hey" He wrapped his arms around her "Don't think like that"

Joanne rushed outside to the two of them "What do you think they are?"

"Contractions" Abi wept

"Well they could just be a false alarm, your body does that around now to prepare for the actual birth. So I think the best thing to do would be for you to go lay down for awhile, if they stay the way they are then you're fine, if they get faster and stronger we'll take you to the hospital"

"Thanks mom" Cameron said and helped Abi up

He kept his arm around her as they went up to bed

"I didn't think I'd be spending my sixteenth birthday like this"

Cameron lie down beside her "Try not to think about it"

"How can I not think about it?" She said "We could be parents in less than twenty four..."

"Yeah ok, you made your point" He sighed "I just don't want you worrying"

"Cam, I'm going to worry whenever the baby comes"

"I know" He held her hand and repeated "I just don't want you worrying"

"I don't mean to, its just..." She gasped as she got another contraction. Cameron put his other arm around her as she squeezed his hand

"How bad is it?" He asked

"Same as before" She brethed out as it went away

"Do you think he's coming?"

"By the feel of that, I would say no" She paused "Thank God"

He smiled slightly "Thats not nice...but also a relife"

"I'm so not ready for this" She sighed

"You are, I promise. We'll be fine. I'll finish high school, mom'll tutor you. I'll get a job..."

"Don't give up college for us"

"I was going to put my college money towards somewhere for us three to live..."

"I'd rather stay here a couple more years so you can go to college and we can have a better life in the future"

"If thats what you want me to do..."

"It's up to you"

"I just want to give you two the best future possible, so college it is"

"Only if its what you want... and make sure its not too fair away"

"It won't be" He kissed her cheek as Joanne walked in

"How are you feeling?"

"Don't think he's coming" She admitted "Panic over"

"There's no need to panic"

"Told you so" Cameron said

...

"Cameron, what are you doing?" Abi asked as Cameron led her in to the living room, hands over her eyes

"You'll see"

He sat her down on the sofa and removed his hands

Joanne, with Ella on her lap, Kim, Ashley and Brittany were sat around her with her presents, she couldn't help laughing "A baby shower?"

"They thought it'd be a nice idea as I'm going to Dad's for the night, gives you some girl time before he comes" He explained

"It is a nice idea, honestly. I was just a lil surprised"

"I better get going" He kissed her "I'll be home tomorrow"

"Ok, I love you"

"I love you too"

...

Awhile later, Ashley said

"So do you know if its a boy or have you just guessed that?"

"I think he's a boy. I didn't wanna find out at the sonogram because I wanted to see if I was right" Abi rested her hand where she could feel her baby's head

"How big is his head?" Brittany asked

Abi ran her finger over where his head was "This big"

"Whoa" She said "Thats going to hurt"

"Don't remind me" She sighed "He's all curled up, head in the right place and everything, its so scary"

Joanne noticed her voice changed "It'll be ok, I promise"

"I know" She said "He'll probably be late anyway, probably won't be here until the new year"

"If he's anything like you he will be" Kim said

Abi'd stopped paying attention by now, she was thinking about her baby again, how she'd be a mom in two weeks or less, her due date was just three days away... and no way was she ready. She put a big, fake smile in her face "Yeah...if he's anything like me"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

She knew this was going to happen.

The pain was small at the moment as she swung her legs out of bed.

She pulled off her night dress and put on her sweat pants and Cameron's t-shirt, grabbing her bag as she went through the bedroom door

She headed downstairs, not caring about how loud she was, pulled on her sneakers and started searching for the car keys

"Abi?"

She turned around and saw Joanne at the top of the stairs, a concerned expression on her face

"Is everything ok?"

Abi took a deep breath "My waters broke"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "I'm sure"

"When?"

"I...I...I'm not sure"

"How bad are your contractions?"

"Ok for now, had a couple of small ones"

"We'll get to the hospital all the same, incase he speeds up..."

"Speeds up?" Abi's voice was higher now

"Don't worry, don't worry" She assured her "I'll just wake David to go pick Cameron up"

"Are we not waiting for them?" Her voice was quiet now

"We'll just go to the hospital. Nothing major will have happened in the time that Cameron's not there. The time will fly by"

...

A knock sounded on Kyle's bedroom door.

He looked at the clock two AM? Who could that be at this hour?

He climbed out of bed, rubbing his eyes and putting on his slippers

The light almost blinded him "What?"

"Your son's step father is here"

"David?" He frowned "Whats he doing here?"

"He says Abi's been taken to the hospital?" There was question in her tone as she didn't know who Abi was

"Oh my God" He said "Right, I'll just go wake him up"

Kyle rushed through to Cameron's room

"Cam" He said, shaking hin "You need to wake up"

Cameron wafted his hand in his father's face and rolled over

"Cameron, Abi's in labor"

Cameron sat up "What?"

"Abi's gone into labor" He said "The baby's coming"

"How'd you know?"

"David's here to take you to the hospital"

Cameron's head started spinning "She's in labor?"

Kyle nodded "Yes she is"

Cameron let it sink in for a moment, staring at himself in the mirror across the room. The time had come, whether him and Abi were ready or not

He got out of bed and pulled on his jeans

"You'll call as soon as he or she's born?" Kyle said

"Yeah, I will" He pulled off his t-shirt and pulled on another, then started throwing things in his bag, revealing his nerves

"Cameron" His father said "Calm down"

"How can I calm down?" He said "Abi's in labor with out me, she needs me there"

"Nothing big will have happened yet" Kyle said "You have plenty of time"

Cameron zipped his bag up "I'm not taking any chances" He threw it over his shoulder and went through the door

"You ready?" David said

"As I'll ever be" Cameron replied, then turned Kyle "I'll let you know whats going on"

He nodded "I'll be waiting"

...

Cameron stared out the window of the car, mind in overdrive...a father in twenty four hours time...no way was he ready...he said the last part out loud

"Hmm?" David said, as he hadn't quite heard him

"I'm not ready" He repeated

"Everyone thinks that. You'll be fine don't worry"

"I won't"

"And what makes you think that?"

"I just know I won't be"

"Cameron, you'll be fine, look how you are with Ella, you have the patience of a saint" He started rolling a list off "She comes to you whenever she's sad, you make her laugh..."

"Ok, you made your point" He sighed "But this is my baby, not my sister..."

"I know that, but how you are with Ella, shows how you will be with you're own child. Trust me, you'll be fine"

"What if...what if he's ill...?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like he's going to die"

"The hospital will do everything they can to save him"

Cameron saw the lights of the hospital up ahead, he could almost here Abi asking where he was

"Almost there" He assured him "Only a few moments"

...

"Can I eat?" Abi asked the nurse

"No, sorry sweetheart" She replied "But as soon as your baby's here you can have whatever you want"

Joanne smiled at Abi as the nurse left "You can have two of whatever you want you'll desver it"

Abi smiled too "Thanks" But then screwed her face up and squeezed Joanne's hand as she got a contraction

"Breathe in...breathe out..." Joanne instructed

Abi's head fell against the pillow "Where is he Aunt Jo?"

"I can go call them if you want?"

"Do you mind?" She said

"I'll be just outside on the phone then" She walked out the room...then walked straight back in

"They're just coming now"

Abi nodded "Ok"

Cameron's eyes were fixed on the machine around her bump "What are they?"

"Just measuring the baby's heartbeat" Joanne assured him

He sat on the bed beside Abi and kissed her softly "I'm sorry I wasn't there"

"Don't be" She said "You're here now, which is all that matters"

...

5 hours later...

"I don't know how much more of this I take Cam" Abi said, taking deep breaths

He put his arm around her and let her wriggle up to him "I don't think it'll be that much longer"

"I'm only dialeted 2!" She said, getting another bad contraction "These are killing me"

"I know, I know" He kissed her head "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it'll be worth it when he's here"

Time dragged on and on, and when Abi had been in labor for another ten hours...

"Ten centimeters" The doctor smiled

"Are...are...are you sure?" Abi asked

She nodded "We're all ready"

"Not sure if I am" Abi said, her nerves peaking

"Last moment jitters, don't panic, everything's going to be fine"

"But what if he isn't?" She started to cry

"He will be" Cameron wiped her eyes and kissed her head

"We'd have most likely would have detected it in your check ups" The doctor said

...

Abi looked up at Cameron while they waited for the doctor to come back

"Are we ready for this?"

Cameron shrugged "Have to wait and see"

"I'm gonna suck at this..."

"No you won't"

"Ok..." The doctor said, coming back in the room "...lets deliver your baby"

Abi gripped Cameron's hand, not in pain, but out of fear

"Its ok" He whispered "It'll be over soon"

"I need you to push now" The doctor said "On three. One...two...three!"

Abi pushed, gripping Cameron's harder, and yelled as she pushed her hardest

"Alright, thats good, just one more"

Abi did as she said and pushed again, though she struggled slightly now as she'd used her energy on the last push

Crying filled room...from both the baby and Abi


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Abi sat on the bed, in her warm pjs, holding the baby in her arms. Cameron sat beside her

"He's perfect" She whispered, a smile on her face

"Like his mom" Cameron kissed her cheek

"More like his dad, who he's the spitting image of"

He laughed slightly "Yeah" He put his arm around her shoulder "You happy?"

"Never been happier" She smiled and kissed him

"He needs a name" Cameron said

She nodded "Hmm, I know"

"Any ideas?"

"Just one...but you won't like it..."

He raised his eyebrows "Try me"

"Cameron"

"You want to call him Cameron?"

"Told you that you wouldn't like it"

"I never said that, I just meant explain"

She sighed "Ever since I was a little girl I've wanted to call my first born boy after their dad, so thats why I wanna call him Cameron"

"Ok...then we'll call him Cameron" He said "And I think his middle name should be Joshua, for your dad"

Abi's father had died in a car crash when Abi and Cameron were six years old, he'd been a good father to his girls and it broke the family's heart when he died

"Are you sure? What about your Dad? Won't he be upset?"

Cameron shook his head "He can be an asshole but I think he'll understand"

"Cameron Joshua Bale" She smiled at the little boy in her arms

"Don't you mean Bale-Kingston...or Kingston-Bale?"

She shook her head "No, just Bale, I don't like double-barrling and stuff. He'll be just fine" She stroked the tufts of brown hair coming out of Baby Cameron's head "He looks like you"

"Seems to like you the best"

"Well you haven't held him yet..." She said "He might like you best"

"He seems happy with you" He said, maybe a little too quickly

"Cam, he won't bite..."

"...yeah...he'll suck"

"Haha. Cam he's your son..."

"I just don't want to disturb him..."

"You're scared of hurting him aren't you?"

"Dropping him, yes"

Abi sighed "Move closer"

He did as she said and moved closer to them

"Now hold your son"

"Its not that I don't want to, its the fact I might hurt him"

"You won't" She lifted baby Cameron up slightly "Get comfortable"

"Me or him?"

"You" She said, passing Cameron to his Father

Cameron looked down at the little person laying in his arms, this was unbelieveable, this little boy was his son...he now had two people he could never let down, it scared him a little, but he was determind to give him and his mother a good life

"Hey lil guy" He whispered, seeing Abi smile out the corner of his eye

Baby Cameron made a small gurgle, making Cameron smile too

"Guess we'll have to call you CJ, huh? Too much confusion" He looked at Abi and back again "Shall we sit with your mommy?" He moved back to sit with Abi "Just the three of us"

"Yeah..." She smiled "I like it like this" She looped her arm through his "Really think we should call him CJ?"

He nodded "It'll make sense" He put his head back on the pillow "I just can't believe we're parents"

"I know...but I feel really happy right now"

"Me too" He kissed her head

...

Cameron took a drink from a bottle of water as he walked up the corridor back up to Abi's room...and almost walked in to Jay

"Cameron?" Jay said "What are you doing here?"

He hesitated, he'd never told Nikki, her family, Amber or anyone that Abi was pregnant. What could he say?

"Here to see a friend, what are you doing here?" He replied

"Brought Ava to see one of her friends. One of your mums?"

"No...one of mine" He took another swig of water "I better get back to her" He went to go round Jay but he stood in the way

"There's something you're not telling me"

"I'm not hiding anything"

He raised his eyebrows "You're aren't a grade A liar are you?"

"Jay, I need to get back to her..."

"Whats the rush?" He said "Not like she's your girlfriend...is she?"

He gulped "Why does that matter?" He dodge round him this time and headed back to Abi's room...but Jay was following

Abi had CJ wrapped up in his blanket, ready to go home, it was Christmas Eve and it was a surprise for Joanne as they'd told her they'd be spending Christmas at the hospital, David was coming to pick them up soon

Cameron came back in and sat on the chair, and sighed with relife

"What happened to you?" She asked

Before he could reply, Jay walked in

"So this is why you broke up with Nikki" He said

"No, I broke up with Nikki because I needed some space, then I said to her I've met someone else..."

"I assume this is her?" Jay gestured towards Abi

"Yeah, Abi, Jay, Jay, Abi"

"Hi" They said at the same time

"You're a Dad then?" Jay asked

Cameron didn't hesitated and said "Yeah"

"Have you told Nikki?"

"No...though I have no doubt you will"

"I won't...but you may need to be careful in the New Year, she's planning on coming to see you"

"Great..."

"I'll go to my moms that day" Abi said "Just make sure you hide anything thats newborn or boy related"

"You got a boy?" Jay said "Whats he called?"

"Cameron Joshua"

"Cameron was my idea" Abi said quickly, in case Jay thought Cameron was being big headed

"Can I see?"

"Sure" She came round the otherside of the bed and moved parts of the blanket from around CJ's face

"Looks like you Cameron"

"Thats what everyone says" He replied

There was a knock and David's head came round the corner "You three ready to go?"

"As we'll ever be" Cameron slung the bag over his shoulder

"I'll see you around" Jay said and left before they did

"Who was that?" David asked as they started walking down the corridor

"Jay, one of Nikki's aunts friends...said he wouldn't tell her" He replied

"Oh right" David said "Well you can forget about that now"

He nodded "Just gonna relax"

Abi laughed at him "Good luck with relax with CJ around"

...

"I can't believe you kept this from me" Joanne said, as they all sat opening presents the next morning

"Thought it'd be a good surprise" Cameron said, who was laid on the sofa, as he had opened all his presents, with a gurgling CJ laid on his chest

"Oh it is, I'm just amazed how you managed to hide it from me"

"Only because I hit them everytime they went to say something" Abi said, opening the last of her presents

"Well thank you, its the best present I've ever got"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Abi streched as CJ started crying.

She was surprised that this wasn't bothering her yet, the night feeds and diaper changes.

She sat up and started feeding him, he was three weeks old now and she couldn't imagen life without him

Cameron rolled on to his back and looked at them "Greedy"

"Hey, he's your son" She said

"I know, he looks too much like me to not be" He sat up and put his arm around her "No news on Nikki yet"

"Maybe she's forgotten..."

"...Or Jay's told her"

"Do you want to see her?" Abi said, panic raising inside her

"No, no, of course not" He said "I just don't want her coming over unexpected"

"Ok" She sat CJ up and started rubbing his back

Cameron moved her head to look at him "Don't think for a second that I want her. I have you two now"

"I know" She wasn't looking at Cameron now, she was watching CJ fall back to sleep

"Abi..." He whispered, stroking her face "I love you"

"I love you too"

He kissed her gently "Don't worry about a thing"

"As long as you're with me...I won't"

...

Cameron opened the front door of the house, holding CJ, expecting it to be Joanne, back from the store...he was really, really wrong

"Nikki!" His heart jumped into his throat "What are you doing here?"

In the living room, Abi froze, she couldn't run now, Nikki would notice her

"Thought I'd come see you" She looked at CJ "Who's this?"

He hesitated, this would be easier if Jay had told her...

"Cam?"

He took a deep breath "This is my son"

She frowned "What?"

"My son...Abi was pregnant when I went to see my Dad and I stayed at yours, but I didn't know"

"You got your girlfriend pregnant?" She almost yelled "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing! I made love with my girlfriend and, well, yeah it was unprotected I'll admit, but that doesn't mean I've changed!" He replied "I'm the happiest I've ever been Nikki... you're just pissed that its not with you" He shut the door and leant against it

"Has she gone?" Abi asked

He looked through the peep hole, he saw her pick up her bike and ride off "Yeah"

Abi breathed a sigh of relife "Thank God"

"Thought she'd take her worse than that if I'm honest"

She shrugged "At least she's out of our hair"

"Probably not forever" He pointed out

"Well for now anyway"

...

When CJ was three months old, Cameron went back to school, instead of studying at home, he was the one who needed to go to college after all

At his locker, he saw Amber coming towards him. Should he run? Or was it too late? Had she spotted him? Yes she'd spotted him, he leant his head against the cold metal of the door

"Hello _Daddy_" She said

"Hey Amber" He said, opening his locker door "I assume everyone knows"

"Yes... but it wasn't Nikki's fault"

"How can it not be Nikki's fault?"

"Well, she was telling me, quietly...but a cheerleader behind us overheard"

"Oh great, fantastic" He put his books in his bag "I'm gonna get called Daddy all day! For the rest of our school life"

"No you won't..."

"I should have known thats why people were looking at me weirdly, not because I'd been gone for three months, but because of my son?"

"Cameron..."

"No, Amber, don't _'Cameron' _I'm gonna be alone now, in everything, not just lunch. Good guy, gone bad..."

"Everyone's kinda over it..." She said "So you being back may cause a stir, but so what? They'll soon get over it, just like they did the first time"

...

Cameron was surprised that there had been a split in his lunch group, Nikki sat with the two other girls in their group, Amber and a black haired girl named Zora, while the two guys besides him, Tom and Jordan, sat with him.

Tom clapped him on the back as they sat down on the chairs beside him "Way to get the job done"

"What?"

"You got your girlfriend pregnant on the first try! Thats an achievement" Jordan said

Cameron rolled his eyes, of course, getting your girlfriend pregnant showed performence skills to his friends

"And you weren't even trying..."

"Guys..." He said, cutting off Tom "...it doesn't show manliness or whatever you think it shows. It requires growing up fast, patients and a lot of hard work...once the baby's here that is anyway. But its not what you think when she's pregnant either, caring, understanding and loving is what you need to be"

His friends stared at him, then looked at each other, then back at Cameron

"You got a boy right?" Jordan asked

"Yes"

"What's his name?" Tom asked

"CJ"

Jordan stifiled a laugh "CJ?"

Then he saw the look Cameron was giving him and stopped

"Abi always wanted to call her first born son after his father" He explained "I wasn't gonna deny her that. And her dad died when we were six so I said Joshua, as thats his name, so CJ stands for Cameron Jr and Cameron Joshua" He looked at them both "Funny now?"

"No" They both muttered

"Hey Bale!"

Cameron turned around, the voice had come from towards the door. His heart sank at the sight of Bradin Westerly, Nikki's older brother.

He caught sight of Nikki, she was looking at him and was shaking her head as if to say she'd never told Bradin to do anything

"You got nerve" Bradin said, now standing over him "Showing your face here"

Cameron stood now "I have a right to an education"

Bradin looked Cameron up and down then said "You broke my sisters heart by getting that Abi girl pregnant"

"I wasn't even with Nikki when Abi was pregnant! We'd been over for weeks when it happened, months before I found out..."

"You still broke her heart..."

"But thats in the past! I have Abi and my son. I'm sorry that I hurt Nikki, I really am, but I have my life now"

"So you're saying Nikki wasn't your life?"

"Oh My God!" He yelled, out of frustration "At one point, yes she was, but I moved on!"

"I have nothing more to say to you" Bradin practically growled "So I'll show you instead"

Cameron had expected this, so he didn't move and let Bradin's right hook send him to the floor


End file.
